Birthday Dreams
by Star of CCTV
Summary: Alex wakes up to find things have changed! Fluffy Izzie and Alex piece.


_This is just a short idea I had, hope you like it! Please Review!_

He was alone in their bed. He had expected to wake with Izzie in his arms but she must already be up. He pushed back the thick cream duvet and pushed himself out of the bed. It was never easy for him to get up on his day off but he wanted to spend it with his wife. After Izzie had recovered and finally was released from hospital with the all clear he had moved all of his things into Izzie's room. It was small and cramped and pink but it was also perfect. Perfect for newlyweds who had everything to celebrate. Their surprise wedding despite its circumstances was amazing. And now Alex was saving every penny to get her a ring and a honeymoon that were amazing as well.

Stretching he realised it was close to midday. Throwing on a pair of jeans he stumbled to the door. All he wanted to do now was see his wife. He was still getting used to having her home. Although it would not be their home for long. He wanted to move out. Get their first little nest egg home. It was all he thought about nowadays.

As he walked down the hallway towards the stairs he heard her voice float through the house. Meredith and Derek should be at work, maybe someone called over to see her. As he descended down the stairs he could hear her voice clearer.

"Now that's done I think I deserve a coffee, don't you?" Izzie sang but no one replied.

"You've just had a drink, now it's my turn right?" again silence followed.

Alex sunk down onto the bottom step as panic began to grow in the pit of his stomach. Was she talking to herself or was Denny back?

"We have a really busy day today. First I have to go to the supermarket and get the ingredients for a birthday cake. I think I'll make that chocolate one I made last week. You think they would like that?" again there was silence.

"Yes they would like it; you know Mer ate the last slice last week. She said she didn't but I know it was her. So after we go to the supermarket I need to run to the jewellers to buy your father a watch. His birthday really crept up on me this year. I'm so unorganised but I guess it's because I spend so much time with you."

Alex didn't want to hear anymore. It was horrible being jealous of a dead guy, a guy he thought she associated with death and now she was talking to him about buying his father a birthday present. But it was not the jealousy that was bothering him, the cancer must be back. He thought they had beaten it; he thought they could put that nightmare behind them and move forward. He hated the idea of her being sick again, it was so unfair. There was no point putting it off, he was going to march straight into Meredith's kitchen and make Izzie go to the hospital with him straight away. He'd ring Derek on the way so they could expect their arrival and Izzie could go straight in for a scan. Having his plan in his mind calmed him somewhat, it gave him the courage to walk into the kitchen where Izzie was now listing off other chores she had to do today to thin air.

As he walked in the door he saw Izzie standing at the other side of the island, she stopped talking abruptly.

"You haven't been listening, have you?" she questioned suspiciously.

"Look Izzie." Alex began.

"I hope you didn't hear anything because we've been planning." Alex didn't answer; Izzie was in the kitchen alone. "And we don't want to ruin the surprise for daddy, do we?" Izzie asked in a baby voice as she looked down at her feet.

"What surprise?" Alex asked as he moved towards the island. A small cry alerted him to something on the other side of the island. Izzie bent down behind the island and Alex peered over further to see what had her attention.

"What surprise?" Izzie echoed as she lifted a baby out of it's playnest. With the baby balanced on her hip Izzie continued. "I think your daddy has forgotten it's his birthday. Isn't daddy a silly boy?"

At this the baby let out a piercing laugh as Alex watched in shock. For a few moments' Izzie continued to coo and the baby who looked about nine months old laughed back at the funny facial expressions. Izzie looked so happy, her eyes were shining and a glow had returned to her skin unlike the ashen colour it had taken during her illness.

"Here, go to daddy." Izzie said as she carefully placed the little boy in Alex's arms. The baby looked like Izzie, except his eyes, they looked like his mothers.

"I've got to run out to the store; you two boys will be ok while I'm gone?" Izzie asked as she grabbed a few things off the counter and stuffed them in her handbag.

"Sure." Alex replied, this should seem strange but somehow it didn't, everything seemed perfect.

"Happy Birthday." Izzie said planting a kiss on his lips and then on their little boys head. "I won't be too long Alex."

* * *

"Crap" Izzie shouted as she stubbed her toe off the end of the bed. Quickly she clasped her hand to her mouth as she waited to see if her husband would stir. He was dreaming she could tell from the crazy big grin he had on his face. He began to move and soon his eyes opened.

"Dam, I woke you." Izzie said as she climbed onto the bed.

"It's ok; I was having a really weird dream." Alex replied sleepily as he reached out to kiss his wife.

"Happy Birthday." She whispered softly as she leaned closer to kiss him again. "I'm going to make you breakfast in bed, I didn't want you to wake up until it is ready."

"I don't want breakfast in bed, I want you in bed." He grinned pulling her closer causing her to giggle. "Ok breakfast can wait, but this cant." She said as she reached under the bed pulling up a small gift wrapped box. She passed it to him but before he began to open it she grabbed his hands."

"Alex I wish I could have gotten you something more, it's not a great present and I wanted something that would show how much I appreciate everything you've done for me, like when I was sick and everything." She said examining their hands.

Forgetting the present he looks at her. Her hair has begun to grow back and is now a cute little pixie crop, her skin is beginning to glow and her strength is gradually coming back.

"Iz, I love you. I don't need anything more once I have you." He says remembering the fear he felt when the thought Izzie was talking to Denny in his dream. He assumed it was a dream but he hoped it was a premonition.

She smiles brightly at him. "I love you too. Now open your present."


End file.
